


with the gods all gone (and your soul, making sounds)

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Based on The Ending Of The Original German Musical, Coping with the death of a loved one, Esme is watching from above, F/M, Fanvid, Grief, Healing, Hoping for that someday, M/M, Multi, No Love Triangle, OT3, OT3 of my Childhood, Reconciliation, Where Quasimodo and Phoebus Survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: After the worst, there is always peace to be found.





	with the gods all gone (and your soul, making sounds)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_sprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_sprite/gifts).



> I own nothing, non-profit fun only. Some of the masks used in this video were taken from giveaway videos on youtube from other editors. My thanks for their contribution. 
> 
> This is based on the ending of the German Musical.
> 
> For fire_sprite, for inspiring me with all their lovely OT3 content!

_"And the Earth spins 'round while the people fall down,_

_And the world stands still, not a sound, not a sound._

_There is love, there is love to be found..."_

**_From a Shell_** \- Lisa Germano

 

[It's The Buzz - Quasimodo/Esmeralda/Phoebus](https://vimeo.com/332431827) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
